


Louder than bombs

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: It all starts when Miya comes up to Kageyama on stretching. //Training camp Tokyo
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Louder than bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Башня из слоновой кости](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614383) by I.n.s.a.n.i.a. 



> Okay i have very bad eng
> 
> This is actually translation of my own rus fic https://ficbook.net/readfic/9066993
> 
> And there is also a song "Башня из слоновой кости" by Oxxxymiron, which suits this fic very well
> 
> Hope u enjoy this!!

When Miya goes up to Kageyama at stretching, Tobio looks slightly surprised – he wider opens his eyes and slightly opens his mouth.

_(Blood test will show – adrenaline level in Kageyama's blood will be off scale)_

— Hi-i-i, Tobio-kun, — Miya smiles, shows "victory" and sits next to him. — Do you need help with stretching?

_(Muscles of Kageyama's anus will be stretched utterly as well as inner thigh muscles)_

— Yes, — agrees Kageyama.

Atsumu carefully pulls him at the back, and Tobio obediently stretches.

_(On Kageyama's back there will be very deep and long scars, in one of which will be found a nail chip — with using it the killer will be found)_

– And what about you? Will you stretch? — asks Tobio in one moment.

Atsumu only smirks.

— I'm in the best condition.

_(According to the investigation, as grease was used Kageyama's blood)_

— Do you want to drink? — asks Miya some moments later.

Tobio nods.

While drinking he starts to cough, and Atsumu carefully pushes him on the stomach, hugging from behind – it seems to be Heimlich maneuver, thinks he, looking fascinated at mover of Kageyama's Adam's apple.

_(The autopsy will show: the case of death — asphyxiation)_

— Well, after the training — to the shower, — laughs Miya, standing with Kageyama in the shower room. — Oh shit, the shower cabins are transparent. No facilities, as on the war. Will we be washing at the same time or take turns?

— At the same time, — calmly chooses Kageyama. — I rarely shy about this.

— Oh, me too, — smiles Miya.

Kageyama pulls off the T-Shirt, and Atsumu interestedly looks at his abdominal press.

_(On Kageyama's stomach won't be any scars — will be bruises, which will be later classified as suctions)_

— Will you wash, Miya-san? — thoughtfully asks Tobio. — Your looks are a bit bothering me.

Miya looks up to his black hair and blue eyes — and he can't stand.

_(Kageyama's hair will be torn out into shreds, and eyes — bandaged in many layers, as after the operation)_

When Miya pulls Kageyama to the wall of the further shower cabine, before this locked up the door from inside, Kageyama tries to defend oneself.

— He...

— Shut up, — hushes Mita, clamping his mouth by the left hand. — Facing the wall, bend in the back and keep silent. Will make a sound — will be dead.

And in confirmation of his words moves fingers of both hands to Kageyama's neck.

It comes out non-fatal, but painfully — Tobio coughz a bit, does not twitch, obediently bends and stoops his forehead against the wall.

Miya _comes in_ without condom.

***

The body some hours later founds Sakusa.


End file.
